


There He Is

by sweetiejelly



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 12:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetiejelly/pseuds/sweetiejelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moments pre- and post-prom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There He Is

**Author's Note:**

> Written back in May 2011; originally posted [at my LJ](http://sweetiejelly.livejournal.com/152380.html).

There he is, backlit by the soft light of the afternoon sun. There he is and his silhouette cuts down to the ground, noble, proud. Then he turns and the dark green of his kilt reflects in his eyes. Blaine swallows past the lump in his throat. Kurt is – Kurt is some kind of beautiful, inside and out.

“I-” They both start only to stop.

Blaine takes the last few steps forward and reaches for Kurt’s hands. “Kurt, I promise I will stand by you. We’re going to rock this prom.”

Kurt squeezes his hands. “I really like my kilt.”

“I know,” Blaine skims his hands to the fabric, settles them around Kurt’s waist. “I really like _you_. I don’t want to even _think_ about you getting hurt.”

“Then don’t.” Kurt smiles, which is another kind of light altogether. Combined with the halo around his head, he looks – Blaine has to kiss him. So he does, his hands holding firmer as he tiptoes up.

Kurt’s arms go around him and they breathe together, _sorry_ and _it’s okay_ mingled in the unspoken.

~~

There he is. Kurt smoothes his hands over his kilt and watches Blaine. He is laughing, half blushing, as Rachel speaks in low tones to him. They make such a picture, her pink dress matching the pink carnation on his lapel. Kurt takes a deep breath in. Blaine isn’t with her. He’s with Kurt. _Don’t be dramatic._

But of course, their night has been nothing but drama. He remembers the hot flash of the spotlight on his face as the room hushed at the announcement of prom queen. He remembers the echoes of his feet as he ran. He _ran_. Kurt wants to shake himself. But he really gets it now. He gets why Blaine ran. It’s no longer this fuzzy, theoretical idea. It’s now a moment and all its trapped feelings, concrete as the tears he wiped away. In his moment, Blaine had no one to be strong for him. Certainly not his parents. Yet Blaine was there for Kurt in his moment, by his side as he promised. _“What do you want to do?”_

And though he played it safe all night, dancing to Kurt’s side instead of dancing _with_ Kurt, he stepped up as soon as Karofsky ran. Then there he was, nervous and brave all at once, standing in the spotlight with Kurt, extending his hand. _“May I have this dance?”_

The memory makes Kurt smile. This is the memory he’s going to keep about prom. _This_ one. Blaine is walking towards him now, sure and steady, like some character out of a classic black and white movie. In the moonlit parking lot, he certainly looks the part, certainly kicks up the beats of Kurt’s heart.

“Hello, handsome.”

Kurt can’t help it. He laughs. His boyfriend is such a dork. “Hi. What did Rachel want?”

“She told me to give you a kiss from her.” Blaine steps in close, a hand reaching out for Kurt’s.

Kurt clasps his hand and makes a face. “Can I just have a kiss from _you_?”

Blaine grins and slows down, leaning in. “Of course,” he whispers against Kurt’s lips before he presses his lips firm against them. They both breathe in, breathe in this moment of _them_ , of nothing outside of them.

~~

There they are – one silhouette in the moonlight. Rachel smiles. She has this fantasy that she’s watching a young version of her two daddies falling in love. Of course it’s different because neither of her dads could sing, but all the same – the love is the same. Sparing one last glance around the parking lot with Sam and Mercedes by her side, she makes a silent wish – that someday she gets her own Blaine or her own Kurt. One should be so lucky.


End file.
